When Dean got Drunk
by Annieart
Summary: Castiel has always been in love with Dean, and Dean is questioning his sexuality. What happens when Dean comes home drunk from a party? High school AU. Rated T for later chapters. Also, some Sabriel. Enjoy.
1. Before the party

Hello everyone! Is is my new fic, hope you like it! There might be some people a little OOC, so yeah. But enjoy!

* * *

Never before in Castiel's life had he seen someone so attractive as Dean Winchester. They had been the best of friends from first grade up, and then, in seventh grade, Castiel had realized that he was gay and in love with Dean. Of course, he was too shy to tell Dean that he had feelings for him, but he did come out to his friends and family, including that special green-eyed boy. Everyone was accepting except two of his brothers, Lucifer and Michael. They didn't approve, but they tried to stay out of the Castiel drama, so they pretty much ignored him. Cas was actually happy with this, and that's how their family operated for the longest time. Well, up until Castiel's senior year of high school.

Cas was still in love with his best friend, Dean, and Dean was still the school flirt. It was a normal Friday at school: chatter, gossip, tests, assignments, hidden texting under the desks, loud cafeteria; the usual. It was lunchtime, and Cas was sitting with Dean, Dean's younger brother Sam who was a sophomore, Cas's brother Gabriel, Cas's sister Anna, a girl named Jo, and a girl named Bela. They were eating, talking, and just relaxing after their morning classes.

"Cas? You alright there, buddy?" Dean said. Castiel had been staring at Dean a little longer than would be considered normal behavior, and the deep growly voice of his crush pulled him from his stupor.

"What? Yeah—yeah, I'm good," Cas said awkwardly. Dean raised his eyebrows, but looked over to Gabriel, who was flirting with Sam unsuccessfully.

"Come on! Please?" Gabriel was asking the younger boy. Sam laughed.

"I already said no!"

"What's going on?" Dean questioned across the table to the other guys.

"I challenged that if Sam here licked the table, I wouldn't go out on a date with him. If he doesn't lick it, we go to a movie together," Gabriel explained. Sam ducked his face in embarrassment. Dean chuckled.

"That's so gross!" Anna exclaimed. Bela nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Sammy, can't help you here. Guess your best option is just to do what you want," Dean said. Sam sighed.

"I am so not licking a public high school cafeteria table," Sam said. Gabriel's face lit up.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night, okay babe?" Gabriel said. Sam glared at him.

"I'm just doing this to get out of licking an unsanitary surface," he clarified.

"Potato, potato." Gabriel shrugged (A/N that looks really stupid written down…).

"Oh! I just remembered!" Jo suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking at the pretty blond fondly. Cas scowled.

"Crowley—you know, that short guy? Yeah, he's having a party tonight and he invited all of us," Jo told the gang. Cas's shoulders sagged. Parties were… well, definitely not his thing.

"Sweet!" Dean said. Cas looked around the table and saw everyone grinning. Everyone except him, that is.

"I dunno… I don't think I'll be going," He said.

"What? Why?" Gabriel said. "Parties are so fun! Come on, Cassie! Don't be so antisocial." At this, Castiel clenched his fists inside the pockets of his trench coat.

"I'm not antisocial! It's just that… uh… my people skills are rusty," Cas said. Everyone laughed. He deflated, irritated by their amusement at his social anxiety. Dean saw this action and immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey, Cas, its okay. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Dean said. Castiel smiled. Dean could be really thoughtful.

"But we will need a designated driver," Bela piped up. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"How would be fit seven people into one car?" He asked.

"Oh, I could drive another car," said Anna. "I probably won't drink very much, if at all."

"Cool! We're all set, then," said Jo. Dean smiled at her. Castiel looked down. Nothing good ever came from high school parties.

It was nine, and Castiel was supposed to go drive Dean, Sam, and Gabriel to Crowley's party. Anna was taking the girls. Cas put down his book, grabbed his car keys, and went to find his brother.

"Gabe, it is time to go," he said, approaching Gabriel's room. He heard some music playing inside. He opened the door, not quite sure what to expect, and was immediately pulled in by his brother.

"Cassie! Are you really wearing that to the party?" Gabriel's face was a textbook example of disgust.

"What?" Cas said, looking down at his rumpled suit, loose blue tie, and his signature trench coat.

"Maybe… just wear some jeans and a casual shirt okay? If you do that, I'll allow you to keep the trench coat. But seriously, you look like some type of accountant." Gabriel grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him to Cas's bedroom.

"Where do you keep your jeans?" Gabriel asked.

"I only have two pairs, and they're right here." Castiel grabbed some trousers from his dresser.

"Good. Put the tighter ones on," the younger brother said. Cas groaned, but turned around to put the jeans on.

"Good, good. Now do you have any simple button-down shirts? Plaid, maybe?" Gabe asked. Castiel nodded and put a dark blue one on.

"Let's go now, Cassie!" Gabriel ran out of the room, Castiel, wearing the classic coat, in his tow.


	2. At the party

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for favoriting, reviewing, following and all that! This chapter is kinda short... Sorry! Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Crowley greeted the two pairs of brothers at the door of his mansion.

"Hello," Gabriel said as they all walked in. Castiel spotted Anna, Jo, and Bela in a corner of the main room, laughing. The music was loud, the chatter was loud, the lights were loud, and the all-around mood of the party was loud. Cas longed to be at home, curled up in bed with a book. Dean saw the scowl on Castiel's face.

"Hey, Cas, we won't stay long, okay? I bet I could find you a cute guy, also."

Castiel appreciated the kindness of his best friend, but nothing could make up for being forced to go to a social event.

Dean pointed to a guy in the middle of a big crowd. He was tall, but other than that, completely unremarkable.

"How about him?" He asked Castiel. Cas shook his head and walked off. He was in search of a secluded, quiet room where he could read. After ten minutes of looking, he finally found an empty bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and pulled out his book. His eyes skimmed the pages, but he wasn't taking in the information. He kept getting distracted, what with the pounding music. He also couldn't help but let his mind wander and imagine Dean making out with Jo, or some other hot chick he would ditch the very next day.

The door burst open suddenly, startling Castiel. In walked, no, more like toppled, a couple, their shirts already halfway off and their laughter light and tinkly. Castiel leapt up and ran from the room as they jumped on the bed and began kissing passionately.

Downstairs, Castiel was scowling, which he had found himself doing more and more often. He awkwardly approached Anna, who was chatting with Jo and Dean.

"Hey, Cas. Where've you been?" Dean asked Castiel over the music. Cas shrugged. He saw Anna and Jo exchange knowing glances, and he looked at the floor. He didn't want to talk to them, and anyway, it was too loud to say so something without yelling or at least raising your voice.

"Hey gents, have something more to drink." Crowley suddenly was next to Dean, handing him a red plastic cup filled with alcohol. Dean took it willingly. Crowley offered some to Cas, Jo, and Anna, but only Jo took some.

"I'm gonna go outside," Castiel mumbled, leaving the obnoxious party. He made his way to the calm, cool outdoors. He found a bench to sit on in the ginormous yard of Crowley's huge mansion, and plopped down with his book to read.

"Cas!" Castiel was pulled from his reading by Dean's slurred speech. He looked up to see his friend standing on the lawn, swaying unnaturally.

"Dean? Are you... Drunk?" Castiel asked. Dean almost fell over, but Cas jumped up and grabbed his arm just in time.

"No! Yes! No... Yeah... maybe just a little." Dean clutched Cas's forearm tightly in order to not tip over.

"Dean. Dean, listen, we gotta get you home." Castiel started to lead Dean to his car, but Dean was holding his ground.

"Cas. Wait. Cas, this is important." At Dean's sudden seriousness, Cas stopped.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Cas, thank you."

"For what?" Castiel knew that Dean was drunk, but he couldn't help his stomach from fluttering and his heart pounding.

"Everything, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, teetering dangerously.

"Okay, you're welcome, Dean, but let's go home now," Castiel said. Dean nodded and leaned on Cas as the two walked to the car, their bodies pressed together.


	3. After the party

Hey! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I've just been really busy with school and things. Also, I'm lazy and forgetful. Sorry! But yeah. Here ya go.

* * *

"Dean," Cas said. They were at Dean's apartment now. "Let's get you to bed." They made their way to Dean's room. He collapsed on his bed and Castiel began to remove his friend's shoes. Dean giggled like a young schoolgirl as Cas tugged the shoes off.

"Dean, you should probably take your shirt off," he instructed. Dean weakly pulled at his shirt, but he could not get it off. Cas sighed and stripped the top off his crush. His intense blue eyes traveled over Dean's bare chest, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Cas, I can see you checking me out," Dean said as he crawled under the covers. Castiel's face flushed.

"I am not checking you out! I am simply... Admiring your toned torso," He said.

"No, it's okay Cas, I like it when you look at me like that. I always see you staring at me, and it makes me happy," Dean suddenly said to Cas's shock.

"What... do you mean, Dean?"

"I mean that I like you Cas, I like you a lot, but I'm afraid that I'll lose my reputation if I'm... Y'know, gay."

Castiel was stunned by Dean's honesty. _He's just drunk,_ Cas thought. _He doesn't even know what he's saying. _

"Do... Do you think that you are... Gay?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, Cas!" Dean suddenly cried out. Cas looked away for a minute, his breath shaky. When he turned back around, Dean was asleep.

* * *

It was the day after Crowley's party. Everyone was hanging out at Castiel's house. Everyone being Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Anna, and Jo. Bela couldn't make it.

"Hey, guys, what happened last night? I don't remember," Dean said. They were chilling in the living room, munching pizza. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course you don't remember! You were hammered!" Sam said. Dean looked worried.

"I woke up in my bed at home. How...?"

"Oh, that was Cas," Gabriel said. Castiel blushed and Dean looked terrified.

"Did... Did I say anything to you, Cas?" Dean asked anxiously. Castiel wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, nothing of importance, really... I mean, you were drunk, so you didn't even know what you were saying, so it doesn't matter, right?" Cas said. Dean relaxed a little, but his leg was still bouncing nervously.

"Okay. Okay," he said. "Yeah, I was drunk. Whatever I said doesn't matter." It sounded more like Dean was reassuring himself, instead of Castiel.

* * *

All weekend, Castiel thought about what Dean had said to him that night. Did he actually mean it? He couldn't have...

Cas remembered an old saying his father used to say. _"Alcohol brings out the truth, but a little too honestly."_ He wondered if that was the case now.

_"I mean that I like you Cas, I like you a lot."_ The words echoed through Cas's head. He flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

_"Ring ring!" _Suddenly Cas's phone rang loudly. He groaned and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?" He asked in his deep, gravely voice.

"Cas?" It was Dean's voice on the other side.

"Dean. What's up?" Castiel tried nonchalant, but it wasn't working at all.

"Um, about that night." Dean's voice was strained.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I didn't say anything to you?"

"Like what?" Castiel was scared now. Should he mention it?

"I don't know... Something... Important?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"You might have... Mentioned a few things..." Cas trailed off.

"Like what? Cas, you have to tell me!" Dean demanded.

"Yousaidthatyouthinkyouregayandthatyoulikeme."

There was a silence on the other end.

And then a click.


	4. Do I have a shot with you?

hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to say that my new friend Plume-now has done the FANTASTIC act of translating this into French! She has posted it if you want to check it out in French. She is an amazing person!

thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Enjoy.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the phone call. Dean hadn't been ignoring Castiel exactly, but... Kind of steering clear of him. It was driving Cas crazy, but at least he had something else to focus on: his brother's dating life. Sam and Gabriel had been on two dates now. Cas figured it only was working because they were exact opposites. Sam was over six feet tall, and Gabriel was probably just a few inches over five feet. Sam was intellectual and Gabriel was a rowdy, fun-loving, sweets-addict. It was funny to see them together.

On Saturday, Castiel received a text from Dean.

**Cas, can we meet at the park at 1? We need to talk.**

Cas bit his lip apprehensively, but he decided to go. At one o' clock exactly, he headed over to the park, nervous but eager to see what was up. Once he was there, he looked around for Dean. He found him sitting on a swing, looking at the ground. Cas felt a pang in his heart to see the person he loves so dearly so forlorn. Cas walked over and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel.

"Hey, Cas," said Dean quietly.

"So..."

"So."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was getting unbearable, and Castiel finally spoke.

"Dean, are we going to talk about what happened? Or did you bring me here to... I don't know, talk about our brothers or something? Because something tells me it's not the latter."

There was a pause. Cas looked over to see Dean still staring at the ground, but his jaw was clenching in that way it does when he is trying to say something difficult or he is uncomfortable or sad.

"It's true, Cas. Everything I said. Even though I was drunk. It's all true." The words Dean spoke were so quiet Cas had to strain his ears to make them out. He swallowed and tightened his grip on the chains of the swing.

"Dean."

"Cas, please don't be sympathetic. I'm not a pitiful little puppy on the side of the road." Dean said angrily. Castiel nodded and glanced at Dean. His jaw was twitching. Castiel reached out and lightly drew circles on the back of Dean's hand with his finger. He saw the other boy stiffen, and Cas drew his hand away. But then... Dean grabbed his hand. Castiel gasped softly.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" Dean asked suddenly. Cas nodded quickly.

"Of course, Dean, I'll tell you anything."

"Would I ever have a shot with you?" At this question, Castiel burst out laughing, but immediately stopped when Dean let go of his hand and began to stand up, a shocked but upset expression on his beautiful face.

"No, Dean, I'm not laughing at you! I'm not." Cas stood up and took both of Dean's rough hands. "I just... I think it's funny, because my whole life, I've wondered..." Cas took a deep breath. "I've wondered if I ever would have a shot with _you_."

Castiel wished he had a camera on him so he could take a picture of Dean's adorably stunned face. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide.

"You... You what?

"I've always liked you, Dean," Cas said. Dean looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, like..."

"Like more than like."

"Oh. Oh wow. Okay. This is a first. Um..." Dean stammered. Castiel leaned in and silenced the boy with a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, Dean was smiling sheepishly.

"So, Cas, looks like I've got some things to explain to some people, huh?"


	5. The aftermath of Dean's announcement

Hello again everyone! As I said before, if you are French or speak French or read French or anything, go check out Plume-now's account, because she put this into French! Yay! A big thank you to her.

okay, here's the chapter. :)

* * *

Dean's dad wasn't the most accepting with the news that Dean was bi, but he tried his best to hide it. It was already difficult for him because Sam was gay, and John Winchester was counting on his boys finding nice women to have kids with when they were older. But now...

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked his father. It was a couple of days after he had come out, and his dad was still processing.

"I'm fine," said John, but he looked a little solemn.

"You... You sure, Dad?"

"I said I'm fine, Dean," John said sternly. Dean slowly backed out of the room, his hands up in surrender.

"Castiel," said Lucifer. Cas looked up from his book.

"Yes, Luci?" He asked politely, but in reality, was annoyed with his eldest brother. Lucifer had been acting icily toward Cas ever since he had announced that he and Dean were dating.

"Are you... Are you sure Dean's actually gay?" Lucifer said. Cas's moth dropped open and he lunged across the living room and grasped his brother's shirt collar in his fist tightly.

"Cas!" Lucifer choked out. "Please!" Cas realized what he was doing and let go of the shirt, but still stood there angrily.

"Lucifer, what the hell?! Of course he is gay!"

"Well, I just thought that maybe he's straight, and he's confused. Simply a question, Castiel."

"Dean is bi. He likes girls and he likes guys, and he likes me. Stop it. You're being mean." Castiel spoke with a stern voice.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, dear brother." Lucifer said, and walked away, leaving Castiel alone in the room. He collapsed in an armchair and pulled out his phone. He wanted to talk to Dean, but it looked like Dean had beat him to it.

**Cas, I want to see you. No, I need to see you. Can we meet at the park again? Now?**

The text had been sent ten minutes ago, so Cas hurried to leave the house. He pulled on his trench coat and jogged to the park. Dean was sitting on a swing again.

"Hello," Cas said. Dean stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey." Dean smiled. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him over to him. Dean gasped. It was rare for Cas to touch anyone, except that time he kissed Dean briefly the last time they were at the park. Dean clutched Cas's back desperately and Cas held Dean's face and leaned in to press their lips together. At first Dean was paralyzed as Cas's mouth moved over Dean's. Finally Dean started to mimic Cas, and their mouths maneuvered together. Cas stroked Dean's cheekbones softly and Dean still held Cas's back. When they finally paused to breathe, they took a quick gasp of air and then pressed their lips together again. Dean moaned a little, and Cas smiled. He ran his tongue gently along Dean's bottom lip, and Dean gasped and pulled back.

"Dean? Did I do something wrong? Was that... Not okay?"

"Um..." Dean looked rather scared.

"Oh my god, Dean! I'm so sorry, I forgot that this is new for you." Cas said. Dean sighed and dragged a hand down his face, walking around in a small circle.

"Dammit, Cas! Don't say it like I'm a pre-teen girl who's never been kissed before," Dean said angrily. Cas looked hurt.

"Of course Dean, I'm sorry. But if I'm taking this too fast, please just tell me."

"Cas, it's not that you're taking it too fast, it's just I've never done this before with... Y'know, a guy." Dean looked embarrassed. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, and he relaxed.

"But I'm glad that I'm doing it with you." Dean said into Cas's back, grinning and breathing in the angelic scent of Castiel.


	6. Lucifer's evil plan

Greetings, fantastic readers! This chapter is extremely short, and for that I apologize. But there are some new developments in the plot, so yeah. Also, I dyed my hair turquoise. So now I have a teal pixie cut. Woo! And my nerdfighter merch came so yay. Okay, enough about me, here is the chapter!

Sorry, also, I totally don't believe that love is one man and one woman. I am totally for equality and gay rights. That is just Lucifer's opinion!

* * *

The next day, Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Anna, and Jo were going to hang out. They were meeting at the movie theatre to catch an adventure film.

"Cas!" Dean said, waving Cas over to where Sam and Dean were sitting in the theater. Cas grinned and sat down next to Dean. They were soon joined by the others. Castiel noticed Anna giggling loudly when she walked past Dean and he saw Jo blushing. He shrugged this off as hormones and took Dean's hand in his. Next to them, Sam's long arm was around Gabriel's shoulders.

Just then, the movie started.

Later, when the guy was going to kiss the girl, Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, even though he knew that it was horrifically cliche. He could feel Dean's lips smiling under his.

* * *

While all that was going on, Lucifer set out to sabotage his brother and Dean's relationship. He pulled out a notebook and started planning each and every move he would make that would practically force the two to split up. He could imagine it now, Cas speaking calmly but forcefully in that oddly deep growly voice, Dean yelling and throwing things. It would be a perfectly terrible breakup.

Now, Lucifer wasn't doing this just for the hell of it. No, no, he was doing this because he was tired of seeing Castiel happy. Why couldn't he be happy as well? Why did all the good things happen to Cas? It simply wasn't fair. As well as the unfairness of it all, Lucifer was against gays. He thought that love was one man and one woman. Just check the Bible, for Pete's sake. It's God's will! Lucifer didn't absolutely detest gays, I mean, his brothers are gay, but he didn't believe it was right. And that's why he was going to kill their relationship.


	7. The fight

hello friends! Good news: I only have 8 or 9 days of school left. YESSSSS. Ok, here's the chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he entered the Novak household.

"Dean," Castiel said sternly. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, but Cas stepped back quickly. A look of confusion sprouted on Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Cas walked to the living room and say down on a chair, but he sat stiffly, and Dean could tell that something was bothering him. Dean followed him and stood in front of the chair.

"Oh, still acting are we? Well, Dean, you're not a very good actor," Cas spat. Dean backed away slowly.

"Cas, what is going on here?" He asked quizzically.

"Like you don't know."

"What?!"

"Dean, I know you've been lying to me this entire time."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dean clenched his fists to keep from hitting something out of anger.

"Sure you don't." Castiel scowled.

"Cas! I have no idea!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, please, Dean, you can stop it. I know your secret."

"Cas! I don't have a secret!" Dean shouted, confused and mainly upset. He shoved his hands in his pockets, still in tight fists. His jaw was clenched again.

"Dean. I know you're not really bi." When Castiel uttered these words, a stunned silence followed them. Dean's face was getting red and then he finally flipped.

"CAS! THAT IS TOO FAR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT EXACTLY GAVE YOU THAT STUPID IDEA, BUT IT'S COMPLETELY WRONG!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

"But the one thing I just don't understand is why you went to _Lucifer_ for help instead of, oh, I don't know, _me_?" Castiel continued, oblivious to Dean's cries

"Who told you this?! WHO?! I will kill them, whoever they are!" Dean grabbed a mug off of a table and chucked it at the ground. It shattered, and Dean felt better. This finally made Cas look at Dean.

"Dean, stop yelling," he commanded.

"Easy for you to say," Dean said, his jaw twitching.

"I'm here for you! You could've come to me! I would have supported you. But no. You went to _Lucifer_, my evil _brother_, for help. I just can't believe you."

"What?!"

"Dean, I think you should leave."

"Fine! Fine, I will. And you know what, Cas?" Dean said as he stomped out of the room. "You can go to hell!"

* * *

The next week made Dean feel like he was in hell. How could Cas think that he was straight? Lucifer had to be the one who did this. It just had to be him. Oh, how Dean wanted to punch that smug smirk right off Lucifer's disgusting face. He loathed that guy. So, naturally, he decided to go have a talk with the second-oldest Novak.


	8. Things are happening

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating! I was writing on my school iPad before, and we had to give those up, and I had to do all this stuff, and I was having an anxiety attack because I couldn't open this document, and blah blah blah... Anyway, I have a half day tomorrow and then I'm a free elf! Also, my Dean necklace came in the mail, and I have it in time for my cosplay! Yes, that's right, I'm cosplaying as Dean for this anime/geek/fandom convention. Yay! I just have to take the turquoise dye out of my hair... Ok that's enough here's the chapter.

* * *

"Dean!" Lucifer exclaimed. Dean narrowed his eyes and entered the home angrily. Lucifer raised his eyebrows as Dean took long strides on his bowlegs through this living room.

"Look, you son of bitch, I know what you did. I know what you told Cas." Dean growled as he approached Lucifer. He finally looked scared and backed up against the wall.

"Dean..."

"You demon-spawn!" Dean spat as he punched Lucifer's face. He cried out in pain.

"Dean, please..."

"You bastard! You deserve to die in a hole. You took away the one good thing I have in my life right now, besides Sammy. I just don't understand WHY!" Dean punched Lucifer again, causing him to choke out a string of curse words.

"Just please stop hitting me," Lucifer mumbled through bloated, bleeding lips.

"_This _is for doing that to Cas, for making him feel lied to!" Dean yelled, and Lucifer got another hard blow to the face. He finally collapsed and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Dean, feeling just a hint of satisfaction, left the Novak household, his fist in minor pain but his self-esteem a little bit improved.

* * *

"Dean?" Cas said. His phone had rang, and when he picked up, it had turned out that it was Dean, which Castiel wasn't too thrilled about, to say the least.

"Cas, please just hear me out."

"I'm hanging up now, Dean, and I never want to talk to you again."

"No! No, please." But it was too late. Cas had already pressed the 'end call' button on his phone.

* * *

"Sammy, what should I do?" Dean asked his younger brother. They were at home, eating dinner alone. Their dad was out. They didn't know where, he had just said "out."

"I don't know," said Sam. "Maybe you should call Charlie. I bet she would know something about this."

"Thanks, that's a good idea." Dean cleared his plate and went to his room to call Charlie. They used to be good friends, almost like how he used to be with Cas, until she had to move away. It was a tragedy, but they visited and called frequently.

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie answered right away.

"Charlie, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"Um, thanks, Dean."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't called in a while, I've been busy with... Things."

"Things? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, so y'know how Cas and I started dating?"

"Yeah! You two are so cute together."

"Uh, we kinda broke up."

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" Charlie's voice sounded so alarmed thatDean could picture her face right then, confused and appalled.

"I don't know, a bit over a week or so ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Dean?"

"Because... Because... I don't know. Lucifer set this all up, though, and I know that for a frickin' fact!"

"Wait, _Lucifer _broke up the cutest couple in the world? How and why?"

"I think that he somehow convinced Cas that I want bi and I didn't actually love him.

"You _love _him? Ooh-la-la!"

"Charlie, this is serious! So Cas and I had this giant fight-"

"How many things did you break?"

"Really, Charlie? I only broke a mug because I threw it out of anger."

"Okay, okay, continue."

"So we had this fight, and I went over to Lucifer and beat the shit out of him. And now Cas won't talk to me, and I just don't know what to do!"

"Oh, Dean, I'm sorry. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I could like hack into Lucifer's computer and sent Cas an email telling

him what his evil plan was."

"Wow, Charlie, that's awesome! Could you do that?"

"Yeah, sure, could I come by tomorrow?"

"That works. But you're going to have a long drive."

"Yeah, but it's fine. Okay, I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Dean hung up, his excitement brewing.


	9. The email-sending process

Hello! I'm back to updating normally, I hope! So yay. Also, the convention I mentioned last chapter was AWESOME! I took pics with a girl cosplaying as Castiel, and I bought a bunch of merch. I now have so much Cas stuff that I kind of have a shrine to him on my bulletin board. What? Don't look at me like that, I know we all do it. Right? Okay, whatever. Here's the chapter! Also, kind of a big making out scene-type-thing coming soon. So stay tuned for that, hehe!

* * *

"Charlie!" Dean hugged Charlie enthusiastically when she entered the Winchester home.

"Hey!" She hugged him back, grinning. "This is going to be so much fun, hacking into Lucifer's computer. It'll be so romantic when you reunite with your lover!" She exclaimed. Dean stepped back and glared at her.

"Don't call him my lover. It's weird."

"Fine, fine," Charlie said, laughing. Dean cracked a smile.

"Okay, so Lucifer leaves for work at nine, and it's eight-forty right now," Dean said, getting right to the point.

"Okay, we'll leave soon after he leaves. This is so cool!" Charlie bounced up and down on her heels inside of her old sneakers.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hang out while we wait."

"Let's talk about your love for Cas!" Charlie said, pulling Dean onto the couch. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you please not, Charlie?"

"Fine, fine. But... what is your favorite feature of his? Do you like his hands? Talk!"

"Charlie..." Dean groaned.

"Dean..." she mocked. "I know you're dying to talk about him. So, spill!"

"Okay, you know what? Screw it. His eyes are my favorite things about him. They're so blue... There isn't even a name for the shade of blue they are. They're just... Wow." Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing.

"And his hair, it's so messy and it looks like he just had sex. And his lips, they're so full. And his face, so ****g gorgeous. And I love that god**** trench coat, okay? And his hands... God, they're great. And I love the way when he's confused he squints his eyes and tilts his head. And I love his voice. Jesus, his _voice_. So growly and deep and perfect and... Argh! And the way he says my name, like I'm special..." Dean gushed without thinking. He looked up to see Charlie staring at him.

"I knew it! I knew you would spill!" She said. Dean looked away, partly in embarrassment and his flushed face, and partly because he couldn't stop thinking about Castiel.

"Don't worry Dean, you'll get your Cas back soon," Charlie said. Dean felt a flurry in his stomach when she said 'your Cas,' like Cas was his and no one else's.

"I'm not worried," he lied. In all honesty though, he had missed Cas _so ****g much_. He couldn't wait for Cas to realize how wrong he was, and how right Dean is. He would kiss him softly, and then so, so passionately. It would be perfect.

"Dean. Dean?" Charlie was saying.

"What?"

"Your face got kind of far away for a moment. OMG, were you imagining Cas naked? I bet you were. Don't worry, I do it all the time for all the girls I've dated," she said.

"No!" Dean said quickly.

"You totally were."

"What time is it?" Dean said to hastily change the subject.

"Nine. Let's go!" Charlie jumped off the couch and grabbed Dean's hand to help him up. Dean rolled his eyes, and they left for the Novak's house in the Impala, blaring classic rock as Charlie came up with ship names for the two of them. She decided that "destiel" was the best.

* * *

"Dun dun dunn dunn, dun dun dunn dunn. Doo doo doo. Doo doo doo." Charlie sang the Mission: Impossible theme song under her breath as she snuck into Lucifer's office. She crept like a cat while Dean just walked normally behind her.

"Okay, we're in," Charlie whispered into her (normal) wristwatch. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just send the email," he said.

"That's no fun, but fine." Charlie sat down at his desk. She tapped on the keys loudly, and then said after a moment, "what a weirdo, his email account password is 'believeGod.'" Dean snorted and Charlie continued working. A minute later, she motioned for Dean to come over.

"Okay, just tell me what to write," she said. Dean frowned.

"I'm not too good with words," he confessed.

"How about something like, 'dear brother Castiel, I wanted to tell you this in person, but I fear that I would be too afraid and back out. So, I decided to send you an email. I just need to get something off my chest. You need to believe Dean. He's telling the truth. He loves you, and you need to see that. I did it all, I'm the one who made you believe that Dean wasn't bisexual. I was angry and I thought that homosexuality was a sin. I still believe that, but I want you to be with whom you love and who loves you. I'm a liar, and for that I apologize. But please refrain from bringing this up in person to me, or I might just do something to sabotage your life again. Sincerely, Lucifer.'" Charlie said, typing as she spoke.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good," Dean said. "It's a bit formal, but I think it will do."

"Great!" Charlie said, tapped a few keys, and clicked the 'send' button. "It's done. Okay, we gotta go. I have to get home, I have homework to do."

"Cool," Dean said, and they left he house together.


End file.
